Dangerously in Love
by emmloves
Summary: Dedicated to personally, what i think, the most complicated couple in English literature (kidding... but arguable right?) Jace and Clary. Read and Review. Review if you want me to keep this a one-shot or if you want me to continue on with other themes. Beware. Fluff and Feels. Enjoy (:


**Not sure if I'm going to be keeping this as a one-shot or maybe, if it seems to be liked... I might continue... it's up to your reviews. (': I hope this does the couple justice- and none of these characters belong to me, but to the great Cassandra Clare.**

Clary sometimes thought to herself how she got herself into this predicament- more specifically; "this predicament" had itself a name. Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale. Some days she was torn on having to leave him and others she wished she could just give him a big slap to his face- but she knew that wasn't possible. That agility and grace of her miraculous boyfriend ensured that she could not lay a hand on him when she was agitated… which was usually.

**In the Kitchen**

Today she was in the kitchen, trying to cook up something edible with Isabelle before she felt hands at her waist and a calm yet exhilarating feeling pass over her.

"Baby, if you're trying to make something the rest of us would voluntarily eat without throwing our insides up, I'd suggest you try the endeavor without Isabelle, over here." Jace said. Clary could hear the smirk in his voice.

Clary laughed and felt him kiss the top of her head as he continued to hug her from behind. Isabelle looked fiercely at her brother, Jace, and said, "If you'd throw up your insides after eating this, I'd say my work here is done. But come on, today were trying to make pasta. What could go wrong?"

Jace retorted sarcastically and said, "Knowing you with cooking, everything could go wrong-" He barely finished his sentence before Isabelle flicked a spoon with sauce on it at him, but with his grace and Shadowhunter agility, he grabbed the nearest magazine off the counter, catching the sauce on the front of the booklet.

Clary turned around and looked at them both, square in the eye. "That's enough, both of you. Babe, you'd better eat this however it turns out _because I had some help in it_" she looked at him meaningfully, "And Izzy, give him a break."

"I wasn't done reading that!" Isabelle whined as she grabbed the magazine from Jace, who had a smirk on his face and playfulness in his molten, golden eyes. She stomped off with her magazine and yelled behind her back, "Be there in a sec, Clary, after your obnoxious boyfriend, or my brother, leaves."

Jace grinned mischievously at Clary, now that they were alone. He put his hands behind her waist and pulled her in. Now they were so close that she could see her reflection in his light filled eyes and his flawless face against her own. He kissed her gently and deepened the kiss quickly and she felt herself melt into him, before she reluctantly pulled away.

"No, baby, I need to finish this. If you want dinner tonight.." She could hear the hesitation in her own voice.

"It can wait." Jace mumbled into her hair before bringing her chin up to his, attempting to kiss her again. He dropped his hands from her waist and found her hands and laced his into hers, not allowing her to push away. She allowed herself to indulge into him for a few more moments before mumbling in their kiss, "Aren't you hungry yet?" she asked blushed.

"Yes…. yes, I am." Jace replied, looking at her slowly and meaningfully. She could feel her cheeks flushing, and she looked down. She mentally cursed herself. It's been almost a year. And he could still make her feel like they were just together. She momentarily caught herself off-guard as she found herself fingering his Marks near his collarbone.

"Stop it. You're distracting me, I'm getting nothing done-", she started before he finished her by kissing her neck and her shoulders. In between kisses he whispered "That." Kiss. "Was." Kiss. "the." Kiss. "Plan." Kiss. "Really, I'm doing Alec, Simon, Maia, whoevers staying over tonight a favour. Saving them from the wrath of Isabelle's cooking, even an angel like you couldn't save her food…don't waste your time, love, there are better things to do..," he whispered.

She could almost feel herself agreeing. They could always get takeout at Taki's, and besides, he was right…Isabelle's food was sometimes lethal… No. She corrected herself. There were things to be finished, and Isabelle would be back soon….

"Baby, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my kitchen." She began with a playful smile on her lips. She grabbed a spatula in her hand and turned to Jace.

"Your lethal weapon overtakes me, I am no match to your powers, madame" he sarcastically retorted. She raised her eyebrows and thought carefully…

"If you're good then, there will be _dessert_," she emphasized the word "dessert" meaningfully, catching Jace quickly off guard, before Isabelle marched into the kitchen with her hair in a ponytail and newfound determination in her eyes.

"Ew, you two literally redefine the meanings of 'get a room'. Really, the sexual tension here is just revolting. Clary, when you're done with your _business_ over there, care to give me a hand?" Isabelle said over her shoulder.

Jace _blushed_ to a now turned around Clary who he was sure was blushing too before stealing a quick kiss on her head and whispering "love you, baby," before earning a "as do I," response from Clary, with also a playful eyeroll from Isabelle, as he left the kitchen quietly and yelled "Take it easy, Iz. I don't think Simon minds if you can cook or not…" over his shoulder.


End file.
